mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyle Noke vs. Jonavin Webb
The fight was the UFC debut of undefeated Jonavin Webb and his first loss. The first round began. Noke stuffed a single. Looks very relaxed. 4:00. Trying to walk Webb down. Webb tries a spinning kick. Noke even tries a flying knee, quite rare for him. 3:00. Webb lands a right. Webb hurt Noke pretty bad with a right but Noke recovers quickly. Noke checks an inside kick. Webb lands a counter right. Webb trying a single. Noke defending. 2:00. Webb kicks out the base leg and goes for a leglock. Noke escapes and stands, breaks. Noke lands a right. Noke lands a nice jab. And a leg kick. Noke lands a good leg kick. And an inside kick. Noke lands a hard jab. Webb gets a double, 1:00. Noke working to stand. Webb trying a guillotine, Noke scrambles, Webb gets the back, one hook, 35. Noke turning, but can't. Webb went for a calf-slicer in a scramble, taking the back again. R1 ends, 10-9 Webb, impressive. R2 began. Webb drops Noke with a right hand. He has Noke down to half-guard, Noke regains guard, eats a right elbow. Webb passes to half-guard. "Elbow!" Webb mounts. 4:00. Noke turns beautifully on top. He kicks the leg twice hard. Again. Noke pounces to guard with two rights. Left elbow. Webb lands an upkick. Noke lands a right. Someone's cut. Blood on bottom of Webb's foot, probably cut him with the upkick. 3:00. Noke lands two right elbows, short ones. A hard right hand, two right hammerfists. Kicks the leg. Another. Another. Another. Another. He stomped the leg there. Again. Noke pounced to half-guard. Lands three lefts. Left elbow. 2:00 with another. Webb goes for a heelhook. Noke turns out, stuffs a single to the clinch. Webb gets a good whizzer takedown to butterfly guard. Noke's nose is bloody. Right elbow from Webb, not much behind it. Noke stands nicely. Crowd cheers. Noke lands a body kick. 1:00. Noke sprawls a single. Webb tries an overhand right slipping exhausted but stands. 30. Noke defends a single, stuffs it. 15. Webb hurts Noke bad with a counter left, they clinch. Holy shit. R2 ends, 10-9 Noke but fairly close. Daniel Gracie tells Webb he won both rounds. R3 began and they touch gloves. "Angles!" Webb blocks a high kick. Noke lands an inside kick. "Get off first!" 4:00. Noke lands a leg kick. Noke stuffs a telegraphed single. Second fight for Noke since 2012 lol. Been a year since his last fight against Cote. Noke lands a leg kick. Webb lands a nice counter left, eats a pair of counter rights. Webb smiles. 3:00. Noke front kicks the face. "Angles! Circle!" Noke lands a jab. 2:00. Webb lands a counter right. Webb moving forward. Noke lands a nice jab. Crowd chanting Aussie aussie aussie even as Webb lands a good counter right. 1:00. Noke lands a body kick and a good left. 35. Noke lands a leg kick. 15. Noke stuffs a single easily. Noke lands a glancing high kick, R3 ends, they hug. 10-9 Noke, 29-28 Noke IMO, good fight. Both men were respectful joking and talking, Noke threw a playful fake uppercut to Webb. Shook hands with his corner. 30-27 Webb, 29-28 Noke and 29-28 split for.... Noke. Webb applauded. They hugged. Noke said his timing was off. Said he had been training for Webb six weeks before Webb was called in to replace against Noke. Noke said it could have gone either way. Florian said he scored it for Webb, implies that it was a hometown decision.